Jang Hye Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Jang Hye Jin *'Nombre:' 장혜진 / Jang Hye Jin *'Nombre real:' 이남미 / Lee Nam Mi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Locutora, Profesora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Esposo/Kang Sung Ho y una Hija/Kang Eun Bi *'Agencia:' Jellyfish Entertainment Biografía La reina de la música en vivo Jang Hye Jin, es considerada como una de las divas de la música popular coreana. Ella empezó originalmente como un miembro de MBC Chorus, pero hizo su debut en solitario en 1991 con “Always in My Dreams”, Sin embargo, la canción recibió muchas críticas de que había sido plagiada y Jang no podía seguir interpretando la canción durante más tiempo. En 1993, lanzó su 2do álbum en el cual hizo que su nombre fuese conocido entre los oyentes de música pop. Su ronca y atractiva voz atrapó a los oídos de muchos y " Short Sky ", la canción que da título a su 2do álbum, fue puesta en los primeros lugares de las listas de música locales. Con su 3er álbum lanzado en 1994, Jang recibió elogios de la crítica y el público en general. Varios músicos de primera línea, incluyendo a Kim Hyun Cheol participaron en la producción del álbum que se centró mucho en popularidad. El 4to álbum de Jang fue lanzado en 1996, pero no logró alcanzar un gran éxito como su 3er álbum. En su 5to álbum lanzado en 1998, intentó una transformación en los estilos musicales. La mayor parte de los temas en el álbum era de pop latino. Ella también escribió la letra de las canciones “Dream” y “You’re Lost.” Después de una pausa de 3 años, Jang Hye Jin volvió a la escena local de la música pop con su 6to y Best álbum. El álbum incluyó algunas nuevas canciones y también algunos de sus mejores anteriores éxitos. Tras finalizar sus actuaciones con su 6to álbum en 2002 se trasladó a EEUU para obtener un título en la especialización de “música profesional” de la escuela de música de la universidad de Berkele en Boston. Después de regresar a casa, lanzó su álbum 7mo en 2006. Jang Hye Jin cuenta con un estrato considerable de seguidores por su buena música que abarca diversos géneros, cuidándose de mantener un balance entre la calidad artística y el gusto popular. Ha tenido una presencia activa y amplia en todos los ámbitos de la música y la producción discográfica, incluyendo el descubrimiento y entrenamiento de nuevos talentos. En el 2009 fue asignada como catedrática de tiempo completo de la universidad en la que ha enseñado por siete años, siendo la primera mujer cantante con título de profesora. KBS World Temas para Dramas *''Water'' tema para Love Affairs in the Afternoon (2019) *''One'' tema para Rascal Sons (2012) *''Bad Guy'' tema para Faith (2012) *''It's Because Of Love'' tema para Man of Honor (2011) *''Tears'' tema para Royal Family (2011) *''That's Life'' tema para Jejoongwon (2010) *''Don't Laugh, Don't Cry'', Junto a 4Men tema para Bad Guy (2010) *''Painful breakup (Sad Theme)'' tema para Cain and Abel (2009) *''Ha Neul Eul Ga Ri Go'' (Hidden Sky) tema para Time Between Dog And Wolf (2008) *''Body Temperature'' tema para White Tower (2007) *''Tears Falling'' tema para One Fine Day (2006) *''Rosy Life'' tema para My Rosy Life (2005) *''For your Love'' tema para Glass Slippers (2002) Temas para Películas *''Teongbinson'' tema para Yeouido (2010) *''Naneun Yo..'' tema para Final Blow (1997) Películas *Yong Soon (2017) *Yeouido (2010) Programas de TV *Top Band 2 (KBS, 2012) *Sunday Night (MBC, 2011) Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones *Vibe - That Man, That Woman (Feat. Jang Hye Jin) (2008) Premios *'9th 2019 Gaon Chart Music Awards:' Artist of the Year - Digital Music Junio (por "Drunk on Love" junto a Yoon Min Soo) *'2011 18th Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Mejor Cantante de Baladas *'1999 4th Asia gayoje:' Premio Especial Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical:' Voice One *'Educación:' **'Universidad:' Sangmyung University (Departamento de Educación Física) - Abandono ***Berklee College (Departamento de Música Profesional) **'Posgrado:' Kyung Hee University (Departamento de Artes Escénicas) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, leer, ver películas Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Wikipedia en Coreano *Facebook Oficial Galería Jang Hye Jin2.jpg Jang Hye Jin3.jpg Jang Hye Jin4.jpg Jang Hye Jin5.jpg Jang Hye Jin6.jpg Jang Hye Jin7.jpg Jang Hye Jin8.jpg Jang Hye Jin9.jpg Videografía 장혜진 (JANG HYEJIN), 윤민수(바이브) (YUN MIN SOO(VIBE)) - 술이 문제야 (Drunk On Love) MV| Jang Hye Jin & Yoon Min Soo - Drunk On Love 장혜진 (JANG HYEJIN) - '이별에게 졌나 봐 (Lost to farewell)' Special Video| Lost to farewell Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut1991